wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morphers
Pheno: He, do not guilt me, he did it! Background Morpher's corpse. There you go Uhhuh. into the building. Oh, look at this, this is going to be complete bulls**t. a sculpture of two people farming. Fine, I guess that is cool. a sculpture of three people fighting over an eggplant. That is rubbish. [Passes a sculpture of several people sucking aubergines And that is... NSFW. sign. Chuck: Yo wuss poppin jimbo. Pheno: Sup. Chuck: ... to the Infinity Acceptance Group. I am Chuck. Red: Okay. Chuck: And I'm just super psyched to b taking this journey with you! Red: Oh. Chuck: You're gonna have a blast! I'm really fun. Everybody says that about me! walk into a room where three birds are already gathered. Chuck: Hey, guys. Say hello to Red, everyone. Hello! Sid: Hi, Red. Heh. Red: Hello, birds I won't get to know well. Zoe: very fast. Hey, apparently somebody didn't get the memo that we like to start on time, because you're about two minutes late. Don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Zoe. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell. Chuck: Okay. Now, Red, would you like to share your story with us? Red: No, not really. Chuck: Well, the court mentioned something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party. Red: How long is this class anyway? Chuck: As long as you at Red. make it. Red: Really? Oh, okay. Uh, gentlemen, very nice to see you, and ta almost meet you. Probably the nicest part of it is not getting ta meet you. you know, in some weird away. All right. So, I'm gonna go ahead and scoot on back out, past those creepy... statues and, uh... Chuck: Red and puts him back onto his seat. Hah! Back you go. Red: Sure. No, I can take a seat. Chuck: So, in another sense, you are here until I notify the court that your anger issues have been resolved. Ha ha ha! Red: Oh boy. Chuck: Zoe! Share your story with Red. Zoe: Me? I'm the last guy that should be here! Simple speeding ticket! Judge tells me I was going too fast. So I say, "Your Honor, to be honest: I was; you caught me." I'm not angry, I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in honesty management class? 'Cause we gotta manage my honesty. Chuck: Mm-hmm. My one problem, that's a different story than you told last time. Zoe: Uh... flashback begans of Zoe speeding down the road. A policebird stops him. Zoe then is standing next to the policebird and realizes that he is only focused on writing a speeding ticket for Zoe. So he dashes to the policebird's office, messes everything up, and comes back before the policebird notices he is gone. He then steals the policebird's wallet. It reads OFFICER BILL BECKINS. Cut to a restaurant. Zoe: Drinks on me, guys! crowd cheers. He runs back, and the policebird is still writing the speeding ticket. Something white falls on the policebird. Bird is on a tree above him, licking a ice cream. Flashback ends. Chuck: Zoe... Zoe: Okay, maybe it wasn't ice cream. Chuck: All right, Zoe. Thanks, we got it. And this is Terence. to a huge, red bird. Red: More like Terrifying. Chuck: Now, it says here in your little filey. Gasps. Police sirens sound in the background, and Terence evilly Zoeles.] Chuck: Terence... uh... seems to have an incident. Now, Sid's started with us two weeks ago. Tell us your story, Sid. Sid: Okay. Well, sometimes when I get upset I... uh... have been known to... uh... blow up. Red: So, like... uh... like what? Like you get mad, you mean. Sid: Well. No. I literally blow up, okay. I explode, like a Sid. a Sid falling and exploding. Hence the name. begins of Sid walking into a house. Multiple Birds: Surprise! literally blows up, destroying the entire house. Sid: Excuse me. Party foul. bird falls. Stella: Ow! ends. Zoe: [Gasps. Do it! Sid: No can do; I just went boom-boom before class. Red: Hey, look. I don't want to be here at all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting to me. So, please, explode. Zoe: You can't do it, can you? Sid: Yes, I can, but I'm having back issues today; so I'm gonna have to take a rain check. Zoe: Oh... do it! Sid: Not the time or place, little amigo. Red: These guys are all nuts, huh, big man? only growls. Red: Are we speaking telepathically or you're just... Good talk. Nice chatting with you. birds start playing instraments. Chuck: Today we're gonna be working on managing our anger through movement. The first pose is the dancer pose. does the pose. Chuck: Great form, Terence. Zoe: doing the poses as he says them. Eagle. Parrot. Peacock. Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Locust. King pigeon. And of course, downward duck. is doing the pose but is shaking. Red: Uh, excuse me, boring hippie lady. Chuck: Uh-huh. Red: Looks like the explodey guy's gonna puke. Chuck: And have you done this before? Red: Uh, yes, I have. But usually not for free. Chuck: Red into the pose position. Hah! Didn't think so. Red: Awesome. Chuck: And how are we doing over here, Sid? Sid: Doing wonderful. Stretching out the core. Chuck: Just remember to breathe, up to your feathers and from your talons. Namaste. yellow part of Sid's "fuse" on his head is moving downwards and his cheeks are getting puffed out. Chuck: Sid? explodes. Zoe: Nice.